greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Amelia Shepherd/Gallery
Promotional Photos Grey's Anatomy Season 11 AmeliaShepherdS111.jpg AmeliaShepherdS112.jpg AmeliaShepherdS113.jpg AmeliaShepherdS114.jpg Private Practice Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Screencaps Grey's Anatomy 7x03AmeliaShepherd.png|Superfreak 815AmeliaShepherd.png|Have You Seen Me Lately? 10x21AmeliaShepherd.png|Change of Heart 10x22AmeliaShepherd.png|We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 10x23AmeliaShepherd.png|Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right 10x24AmeliaShepherd.png|Fear (of the Unknown) 11x01AmeliaShepherd.png|I Must Have Lost It on the Wind 11x02AmeliaShepherd.png|Puzzle With a Piece Missing 11x03AmeliaShepherd.png|Got to Be Real 11x04AmeliaShepherd.png|Only Mama Knows 11x05AmeliaShepherd.png|Bend & Break 11x07AmeliaShepherd.png|Could We Start Again, Please? 11x08AmeliaShepherd.png|Risk 11x09AmeliaShepherd.png|Where Do We Go From Here 11x10AmeliaShepherd.png|The Bed's Too Big Without You 11x11AmeliaShepherd.png|All I Could Do Was Cry 11x12AmeliaShepherd.png|The Great Pretender Private Practice PP319AmeliaShepherd.png|Eyes Wide Open PP320AmeliaShepherd.png|Second Choices PP321AmeliaShepherd.png|War PP322AmeliaShepherd.png|In the Name of Love PP323AmeliaShepherd.png|The End of a Beautiful Friendship PP4x01AmeliaShepherd.png|Take Two PP4x02AmeliaShepherd.png|Short Cuts PP4x03AmeliaShepherd.png|Playing God PP4x04AmeliaShepherd.png|A Better Place to Be PP4x05AmeliaShepherd.png|In or Out PP4x06AmeliaShepherd.png|All in the Family PP4x07AmeliaShepherd.png|Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King? PP4x08AmeliaShepherd.png|What Happens Next PP4x09AmeliaShepherd.png|Can't Find My Way Back Home PP4x10AmeliaShepherd.png|Just Lose It PP4x11AmeliaShepherd.png|If You Don't Know Me By Now PP4x12AmeliaShepherd.png|Heaven Can Wait PP4x13AmeliaShepherd.png|Blind Love PP4x14AmeliaShepherd.png|Home Again PP4x15AmeliaShepherd.png|Two Steps Back PP4x16AmeliaShepherd.png|Love and Lies PP4x17AmeliaShepherd.png|A Step Too Far PP4x18AmeliaShepherd.png|The Hardest Part PP4x19AmeliaShepherd.png|What We Have Here... PP4x20AmeliaShepherd.png|Something Old, Something New PP4x21AmeliaShepherd.png|God Bless the Child PP4x22AmeliaShepherd.png|...To Change the Things I Can PP5x01AmeliaShepherd.png|God Laughs PP5x02AmeliaShepherd.png|Breaking the Rules PP5x03AmeliaShepherd.png|Deal With It PP5x04AmeliaShepherd.png|Remember Me PP5x05AmeliaShepherd.png|Step One PP5x06AmeliaShepherd.png|If I Hadn't Forgotten... PP5x07AmeliaShepherd.png|Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough PP5x08AmeliaShepherd.png|Who We Are PP5x08YoungAmeliaShepherd.png|Who We Are PP5x09AmeliaShepherd.png|The Breaking Point PP5x10AmeliaShepherd.png|Are You My Mother? PP5x11AmeliaShepherd.png|The Standing Eight Count PP5x12AmeliaShepherd.png|Losing Battles PP5x13AmeliaShepherd.png|The Time Has Come PP5x14AmeliaShepherd.png|Too Much PP5x15AmeliaShepherd.png|You Break My Heart PP5x16AmeliaShepherd.png|Andromeda PP5x17AmeliaShepherd.png|The Letting Go PP5x18AmeliaShepherd.png|It Was Inevitable PP5x19AmeliaShepherd.png|And Then There Was One PP5x20AmeliaShepherd.png|True Colors PP5x21AmeliaShepherd.png|Drifting Back PP5x22AmeliaShepherd.png|Gone, Baby, Gone PP6x01AmeliaShepherd.png|Aftershock PP6x02AmeliaShepherd.png|Mourning Sickness PP6x03AmeliaShepherd.png|Good Grief PP6x04AmeliaShepherd.png|You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone PP6x05AmeliaShepherd.png|The Next Episode PP6x06AmeliaShepherd.png|Apron Strings PP6x07AmeliaShepherd.png|The World According to Jake PP6x08AmeliaShepherd.png|Life Support PP6x09AmeliaShepherd.png|I'm Fine PP6x10AmeliaShepherd.png|Georgia on My Mind PP6x11AmeliaShepherd.png|Good Fries Are Hard to Come By PP6x12AmeliaShepherd.png|Full Release PP6x13AmeliaShepherd.png|In Which We Say Goodbye Episode Stills Grey's Anatomy Season 7 Superfreak.jpg 7x03-26.jpg 7x03-18.jpg 7x03-16.jpg 7x03-15.jpg 7x03-12.png 7x03-11.png 7x03-6.png 7x03-4.png 7x03-3.png 7x03-2.png 7x03-1.png Season 8 HaveYouSeenMeLately?.png Haveyouseenmelately.jpg 8x15-13.jpg 8x15-4.png 8x15-3.png 8x15-14.jpg Season 10 10x21-2.jpg 10x21-4.jpg 10x22-11.jpg 10x22-4.jpg 10x22-5.jpg Season 11 11x02-6.jpg 11x02-7.jpg 11x07-3.jpg 11x07-4.jpg 11x07-6.jpg 11x07-8.jpg 11x07-9.jpg 11x07-10.jpg 11x07-11.jpg 11x07-13.jpg 11x07-15.jpg 11x08-1.jpg 11x08-21.jpg 11x08-23.jpg 11x13-12.jpg 11x14-1.jpg 11x14-2.jpg 11x14-3.jpg 11x14-4.jpg 11x14-6.jpg 11x14-7.jpg 11x14-10.jpg 11x14-11.jpg Private Practice Season 3 PP3x19-1.jpg PP3x19-5.jpg PP3x19-8.jpg PP3x19-10.jpg PP3x19-13.jpg Season 4 PP4x01-4.jpg PP4x01-11.jpg PP4x02-5.jpg PP4x03-5.jpg PP4x04-3.jpg PP4x05-1.jpg PP4x05-13.jpg PP4x05-21.jpg PP4x11-6.png PP4x11-3.png PP4x11-11.jpg IfYouDontKnowMeByNow.png PP4x12-14.jpg PP4x12-11.jpg PP4x13-2.png PP4x13-1.png PP4x14-7.jpg PP4x14-5.png PP4x16-11.jpg PP4x16-1.png LoveAndLies.jpg AStepTooFar.png PP4x20-7.png PP4x21-7.jpg SomethingOldSomethingNew.png Season 5 PP5x05-1.jpg PP5x05-12.jpg PP5x05-13.jpg PP5x05-14.jpg PP5x05-15.jpg PP5x05-16.jpg PP5x07-6.jpg PP5x07-8.jpg PP5x07-9.jpg PP5x07-13.jpg PP5x08-10.jpg PP5x08-4.jpg WhoWeAre.png PP5x08-6.jpg PP5x08-18.jpg PP5x08-9.jpg PP5x09-1.jpg PP5x09-5.jpg PP5x09-6.jpg PP5x09-7.jpg PP5x09-9.jpg PP5x09-10.jpg PP5x09-11.jpg PP5x09-14.jpg PP5x09-15.jpg PP5x09-18.jpg PP5x09-19.jpg PP5x15-3.jpg PP5x15-8.jpg PP5x15-12.jpg PP5x17-12.jpg PP5x17-10.jpg PP5x17-8.jpg PP5x20-6.jpg PP5x20-4.jpg PP5x20-8.jpg PP5x20-9.jpg PP5x20-10.jpg PP5x21-7.jpg PP5x21-6.jpg PP5x21-11.jpg PP5x21-15.jpg PP5x21-16.jpg PP5x21-17.jpg PP5x21-19.jpg PP5x22-6.jpg Gonebabygone.jpg Season 6 PP6x02-5.jpg PP6x03-2.jpg PP6x03-7.jpg PP6x04-21.jpg PP6x05-5.jpg PP6x05-7.jpg PP6x05-10.jpg PP6x11-1.jpg PP6x11-2.jpg PP6x11-4.jpg PP6x11-6.jpg PP6x11-7.jpg PP6x11-8.jpg PP6x11-9.jpg PP6x11-10.jpg PP6x11-11.jpg PP6x11-12.jpg PP6x11-13.jpg PP6x11-14.jpg PP6x11-15.jpg PP6x11-16.jpg PP6x11-17.jpg PP6x11-18.jpg PP6x11-19.jpg PP6x11-20.jpg PP6x11-21.jpg PP6x11-22.jpg PP6x11-23.jpg PP6x11-24.jpg PP6x12-7.jpg PP6x12-8.jpg PP6x12-10.jpg PP6x12-12.jpg PP6x12-22.jpg PP6x12-23.jpg PP6x13-4.jpg PP6x13-8.jpg PP6x13-11.jpg PP6x13-12.jpg PP6x13-17.jpg PP6x13-18.jpg PP6x13-24.jpg PP6x13-27.jpg PP6x13-28.jpg PP6x13-36.jpg PP6x13-37.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Images (Amelia Shepherd) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy) Category:Images (Private Practice)